Superman: The life and fall of the man of steel
by Chaos Agent
Summary: A new story featuring the world's greatest hero. Placed in a parallel Earth, witness the lives of Superman and his nemesis Lex Luthor, how they met each other and how their relationship would guide to the greatest crisis of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The immigrant from the stars**

This is the beginning of the story from Ka-el of Krypton and Lex Luthor from Earth, how their destinies were bonded even from the beginning and how the seeds of hate were planted even before they could talk, this is the story of how an alien became the best a human could hope to become and how a human was overcomes by the worst humanity has to offer.

This is the beginning of the story of Superman, the greatest hero the world would ever know and without a doubt, Earth's greatest champion.

"My only son..." were the only words that Krypton's most important and brillaint scientist could come up with. Jor-el from Krypton, the only person who could see through the lies and realized that Krypton was doomed from the start, their world, their people and their civilization would be destroyed in a few minutes, however Jor-el and Lara Lor-Van's son Kal-el would survive.

The young boy wouldn't remember them when he grew up, he wouldn't remember the sacrifice of them or the fact that he came from the most advanced race on the universe, that was the fate of Kal-el and the curse for being the last son of Krypton.

-Lara...There has to be a way, a way to make my son remember who he is and where he came from so he carries the legacy of our people.  
-And there is my loved husband  
After that Lara went to the desk of the falling building and grabbed a device that was centuries more advanced than the tecnology her son would find on her adopting planet.  
-This has recorded everything from the story of our planet, he won't be ever to traduce it and know the real meaning, but he'll be able to see, he'll be able to see the grandness of our people and hopefully, one day carry that symbol through his world and beyond.

With that said, Lara Lor-Van and Jor-el leave their only child in an escaping rocket and send him, hoping that somehow, somewhere along the way he'll find a planet to call home and that he'll find happyness. They don't say a word or do any movement until they can't see their son' ship anymore, then they look at each other and kiss for the last time before their planet explodes and even though they are members of the scientific guild, they pray, they pray to Rao that their son will find peace in his adopting planet.

It all started 35 years ago, the elite people of Metropolis were gathered together in order to celebrate the inauguration of the new observatory at the outsides of the city of tomorrow and it is only natural that in the front and center of the group of the richest and most inteligent that the top city of the world we see Lionel Luthor.

Ever since he was a teenager, Lionel Luthor has found his way through the various different types of yniversities and corporations, by the age of 24 this young man had not only been able to conquer the corporative world, he had also become the proud father of the boy who would one day inherit the world, Lex Luthor.

Lionel Luthor thinks this is a day like any other, another day where he just does the same routine to pretend to give a damn about the world in order to gain popularity in his soon-to be announced career for president of the United States, little does he know that this night will change his life and the one of his son Lex forever.

Lionel Luthor quickly starts to climb the stairs of the building to see through the telescope that he designed and that his company built, just before he does he turns to the audience though and like every other night he makes a short but powerful speech, it's all part of his game, the game he has been playing all of his life and that even if he doesn't realize it, ends today.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Metropolis, tonight we are reunited to see the start of a new age for our city. We've proved the world through the ages why Metropolis is considered the biggest city on Earth, we have shown the world over and over why Metropolis is considered an utopia, we are the city of tomorrow. That's why my friends, I invite you today to stop looking to the rest of the Earth and for the first time in a long time to look up to the sky and see that beyond us there's something...." and just before Lionel ends his phrase he looks through the telescope expecting to find stars, planets and other things that won't really catch his atention, truth be told he has never been really interested in the space but what he sees isn't anything ordinary, it's something that his brain doesn't understand at the beginning.

There's a meteor shower comming to Earth and between a bunch of them one can notice...a small ship. Lionel Luthor quickly takes his eye out of the telescope and yells them to contact the autorities, after that he runs over and asks his driver to take him to the mansion where he lives.

-What's the rush boss?-Asks Mercy Gravy with a curious tone, Lionel just cleans his front and looks at her with a nervous face.  
-Just drive Mercy and no questions for the rest of the night.- And after saying that, Lionel looks through the window trying to see from his car the same thing he saw in the observatory to make sure he wasn't crazy, a confirmation never comes but neither something saying that he isn't.  
-Very well sir.

One hour later the car arrives at the Luthor's mansion and for the first time ever Lionel doesn't wait for his driver to open the door to him, he just runs as fast as he can without even bothering to make his presence known to the wife he stopped loving many years ago or the little baby that they both had together.

Lionel runs to his library and starts searching for a few scrolls that he bought from a blind profet when he was traveling through Asia, that man was born without the ability to view but apparently with the natural ability to have visions of the future which he interpreted through painting.

The scroll had a bald man thrown on the ground and a being that looked alien with a strong presence and a big "S" on his chest carrying the world on one hand, below the words "The inmigrant from the stars marks the beginning of the downfall of Luthor" in it.

Nervous about the implications that the ship he had seen in the observatory meant the arrival of the being that would mean his fall of power, Lionel Luthor knew that he had to prepare himself to avoid the prophesy from even happening.

"...Lex" whispered Lionel as he realized that his best way to prevent his destiny to happen was to prepare his son to be able to destroy the alien before the prophesy was fullfilled.

On the other side of the state there was another man working on the lands his family had had for various generations, Jonathan Kent a better man than Lionel Luthor could even hope to be and a father without a son. For years Jonathan and Martha Kent had done everything in their power to try to have a child of their own, they had used every method that was affordable to them without results and when menopausia came for Martha then the only thing they could do was pray, pray that somehow out of a miracle they would be able to have the son or daughter they so desperately desired.

And then as if somehow the prays of two men from different planets had come together into one, a great ship descended and fell on the corn fields of the farm of Jonathan Kent. Along with his wife both of them run trying to extinguish the fire only to find a little baby playing next to the fire.

Martha Kent quickly grabs the baby with so much care you would think it's her own and Jonathan tries without success to stop the big fire that is destruying all of the work he has put there through all the season, however just before he gives up knowing that there's no way of doing such task, the little baby they found sneezes and just like that a great torrent of wind comes their way and puts the fire down in an instanct and revealing the almost destroyed ship in the progress.

The Kents look at each other without knowing what to say and just bring the mysterious child into their home, knowing that for some reason they've been granted not only a son but also the most powerful being on the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chronicles of a father

Jonathan Kent's journal: June 19th, 1974

This is my first entry, I have never written or even thought of having a diary, however yesterday after we found the baby in the cornfields I was sure that it would be the beginning of something amazing and I didn't want anything important to be lost in my memories.

I'm just an ordinary man trying to live an ordinary life, that's probably why I can't understand how destiny brought the little baby that my wife and I have been praying for years in such an extraordinary way. The boy fell from the sky in what looks like an alien rocket, the boy is extraterrestrial but isn't green like aliens are believed to be, in any case he looks exactly like a little white boy of Earth looks like.

I remember when Martha took him in her arms while I was trying to extinguish the fire that his arrival had caused, the flames were too strong for me to do anything, however seconds later I heard the baby sneeze behind me and felt as if a little tornado was unleashed behind me, I fell to the ground and as soon as I looked again the fire was completely gone. I'm an honest citizen, a hard worker, a husband and since yesterday the father of the most powerful being on Earth, a responsibility that I take willingly. I'm not sure what's to come but I'm already sure that the boy that I shall call my son will become greater than me, my wife and everyone else. My son was born to reach the stars and go even further away.

After writing that Jonathan Kent closes his diary and leaves the room to go to see his wife who is feeding the boy that would change their life, she already sees the little baby as her own and takes care of him the way only a mother could. Jonathan Kent smiles and puts his hand over his wife's shoulder moments later he takes a deep breath and talks to her. "We still need to pick a name you know?" he suggests without stopping his smile. Martha Kent turns to him with the exact same smile and then can't put her eyes away from the baby. "I know, but it's hard to come up with one that resemblances how great he really is you know?"

After that a commercial of TV kicked off announcing a marathon of the "King of Hollywood" Clark Gable. Martha smiled and looked at the baby, after that she raised him in her arms and looked into his blue eyes. "Clark Kent sounds good doesn't it?"

"It sure does" replied Jonathan

Jonathan Kent's journal: June22th, 1974

The fire started by Clark's ship caused too much damage for me to handle alone, I hid the ship in the basement and hired a new worker named Josh Johnstone to help me clean this mess, his papers say that he was born in Iowa but his accent makes it obvious that he isn't from there, real reason why I chose him instead of others was that I need to know where he got his papers of nationality from to make some for Clark, the world is not ready to know about Clark's origin yet, I'm afraid to say that they won't accept him just because of where he comes from.

Jonathan Kent's journal: October 29, 1978

Today is Clark's first day of school; Martha took him there while I was taking care of the farm. 1 hour later I found Clark in the barn looking for me, he said "I was missing you pa". Martha came back using the car and she wasn't back yet when this happened, it's over an entire hour of journey when going into a car, Clark says that he came running, her teacher hadn't even had time to notice his absence. "Faster than a speeding bullet" Martha said

Jonathan Kent's journal: February 14, 1982

It's valentine's day so I take Martha for a date, we leave Clark in the house of his best friend Pete Ross, today is also the day our new neighbors the Langs move in, Clark told me that somehow he could listen to the neighbor's daughter talk from Pete's house to hers, he says he finally knows what it feels to be in love.

Jonathan Kent's journal: February 14, 1983

I had an accident today; I was in a rush so I forgot to put the handbrake of my tractor, I was run over by it and hurt my leg. Clark saw me and rushed to help me, seeing his father in danger made him try to take the tractor away from me, I was going to tell him it was useless…until I saw him lifting it with his own hands. I knew my son was strong but apparently he is stronger than a locomotive.

Jonathan Kent's Journal: June 18, 1984

Today is Clark's birthday, he is finally 10. Martha organized a big party and invited all of his friends, after the party is over I take him to the roof to watch the stars together, I tell him that now that he knows what everyone else gave him for his birthday that he can now choose what he wants to be my present and I ask him if he still wants a telescope like in his last birthday.

He replies "No thanks pa, I don't need it anymore, I can see the stars like if they were in front of me now". He calls it telescope vision and I believe him, how can't I? Over the years there hasn't been one moment that Clark lets me down, stops surprising me or lies to me or his mother, my son has powers that only gods should have, maybe that's why I think he has the best qualities the world has to offer.

Jonathan Kent's journal: June 25, 1992

I finally found the diary again, I thought it had been lost with the big fire of a few years ago, don't tell Martha but I think Clark's heat vision was developed then because he has taken "more attention" on girls. I think this due to the fact that Clark told me he would be going to Lana's 2 minutes before the heat vision kicked off.

It's been so long since I last wrote this diary that a couple of things are missing, after Clark developed his heat vision he learnt to see through things, not only that but he has also managed to improve his powers through the ages, as he grows so do his powers. Around a week ago Clark turned 18 and decided to travel through the world, trying to find his place in it and figure out what to do with his life. I'm sad that I won't have him around any longer but I'm also anxious, I've been with him since he was a baby and I'm sure his story is just beginning, I just can't wait to see how it ends and what my son will do to change the world. For the first time ever, Clark Kent is about to take flight.


End file.
